sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Solaris
Solaris (ソラリス, Sorarisu) is the true main antagonist of the Iblis Saga. He is the sun god of Soleanna, as well as a super-dimensional lifeform and a god of time, who is worshiped by the people of Soleanna. Originally a living flame, Solaris was during the Solaris Project split into two halves; Mephiles the Dark, his conscious mind, and Iblis, his raw power. Both of Solaris' halves were subsequently sealed away. Ten years later, Mephiles and Iblis were freed and rejoined, recreating Solaris as a corporeal lifeform. Solaris then sought to bring the end of time itself, but was defeated by Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver. Solaris was then completely erased from existence when Elise blew out Solaris' flame in the past, ensuring his wrath would never be unleashed. Appearance :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese) Prior to the Solaris Project, Solaris was nothing more than a tiny white flame. After his two halves Mephiles and Iblis fused together, Solaris took on a more creature-like form. During the battle against him, Solaris' main body is revealed to be a rather simple figure: He has a large and transparent body made of light, with a red orb that is his consciousness/core in the center of his body. He has no head, his upper body only includes the top piece above his core, with a curve behind his "neck", and his lower body resembles a stalactite. He has three fingers on each hand with no visible palms, and his arms are not connected to his body at his shoulders. In Solaris' first form, he has three shells of light covering his body, giving him a more complex appearance. He has one shell covering each of his upper arms, and one main shell on his body. The lower part of the main shell covers his "chest" area, as well as his core, and the top part of it has a figure, resembling an eagle head with glowing yellow eyes and antlers. This makes it look like Solaris actually has a head. On his back he has a ring with six triangular pieces "attached", making it resemble a sun. In his second form, Solaris loses his light shells, exposing his main body. On his back, he now has a long plate, with a set of wings "attached", where each wing is made up of five segments. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends and Allies Family *Mephiles the Dark (conscious mind) *Iblis (raw power) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Humans *Duke of Soleanna *Elise the Third *Samuel Oak *Ash Ketchum *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Nurse Joy *G.U.N. **Abraham Tower **Hope Robotnik **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega **Officer Jenny *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *NiGHTS *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Mewoth **Jake Powers and abilities Solaris stands as arguably the most powerful being in the entire ''Sonic Pokémon'' series. Along with possessing several godlike traits, it took the combined might of three super transformed hedgehogs to defeat him, and even then, they could not actually destroy him. As another testament to his enormous strength, Solaris is one of the few beings in the Sonic the Hedgehog series with enough power to injure someone in a Super State through sheer force. As a god over time, Solaris possesses the ability to freely manipulate and change the fabric of time itself. According to Dr. Eggman, Solaris is capable of devouring time and space on an incomprehensible scale, encompassing entire dimensions and timelines. He can also create time-space rifts which come in two variants: black orbs that can suck objects into oblivion and red orbs that can hurl meteors of condensed matter with such force that they can bypass the invulnerability granted by a Super State. Temporal Powers Solaris possesses unbelievable high physical durability, nearing that of invulnerability, being unaffected by standard attacks from even super transformed characters. Even when unprotected, Solaris's natural durability is so high that so far only super-charged Chaos Powers from super transformed characters can harm him, hinting an immeasurably high level of durability. Solaris is capable of energy projection, being able to fire energy blasts that are so powerful that they can bypass the invulnerability granted by a Super State. When projecting energy, Solaris can fire it in the shape of both large laser beams and purple orbs that will follow the opponent until it hits. In his second form, Solaris demonstrated the ability to generate an almost impenetrable shield of light that can block any attack and which can only be bypassed when Solaris himself attacks as he has to put it down to launch his own attacks. Much like his two halves, Iblis and Mephiles, Solaris's physical body appears to be immortal and indestructible, as he easily came back, fully revitalized, after his first defeat by Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver. His only weak point is his red core that is his consciousness, which is still vulnerable to attacks. By destroying it, it would still leave Solaris' body intact, but he would be unable to use it. Solaris is also capable of at least limited shapeshifting, allowing him to assume new and stronger physical forms, as seen when he changed the sun-like appendage on his back into wings and became even more powerful. According to Princess Elise and Eggman, Solaris also possesses pyrokinetic abilities, which is further enforced by his relationship to Iblis, a being of fire. History Past Solaris initially existed as an apparently sentient flame which was worshiped by the citizens of Soleanna. Nothing is known about Solaris' origins, other that he had been "entrusted" to the royal family ruling over Soleanna at some point in the past and had remained under the protection of them for an unpresented amount of time. During the reign of the Duke of Soleanna, the duke prepared the Solaris Project to experiment on Solaris in the hopes of using his time control powers to allow humanity to correct its past sins (and also to allow himself and his young daughter, Princess Elise, to see Elise's deceased mother once again). Once Solaris' flame had grown sufficiently large enough, the Solaris Project was initiated, leading to several experiments being performed on Solaris. However, during one such experiment, Solaris became unstable, ignoring the Duke of Soleanna's pleas and split into two forms: Iblis, the raw power and Mephiles, the cunning mind. Mephiles was sealed into an artifact known as the Scepter of Darkness by the time-traveling Shadow the Hedgehog, while the Duke was forced to seal Iblis inside of Elise's soul. Before dying from wounds caused by the accident, he told his daughter to grow up to be a strong queen who would never cry as doing so would destroy the seal on Iblis. Synopsis Iblis Saga Notes & Trivia See Also External Links Category:Mystical beings Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Interdimensional beings Category:Immortals Category:Future Category:Deceased